Reunite
by Northern Rays
Summary: [ON HOLD] Sejak saat itu, kita selalu menjauh satu sama lain seperti garis sejajar yang tak pernah bertemu. Namun, Tuhan telah campur tangan dan membelokkan keduanya seolah kita adalah garis tegak lurus yang berpotongan. Apakah ini takdir atau kebetulan?/SasuSaku, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Sejak saat itu, kita selalu menjauh satu sama lain seperti garis sejajar yang tak pernah bertemu. Namun, Tuhan telah campur tangan dan membelokkan keduanya seolah kita adalah garis tegak lurus yang berpotongan. Apakah ini takdir atau kebetulan?/SasuSaku, AU, OOC

.

.

.

**Reunite**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer : Neither Naruto nor its characters are mine.

.

.

.

Sebuah ambulans melaju cepat dengan sirine nya yang khas memecah keheningan di jalanan kota Konoha. Di dalamnya hanya ada seorang pasien yang terbaring lemah dan beberapa paramedis yang heboh menanganinya.

"Sepertinya dia telah mengkonsumsi beberapa pil setelah bertengkar dengan suaminya. Saya kurang tahu pil apa ini, tapi yang jelas ini adalah pil depresan." Ujar salah satu paramedis yang sedang menelpon rumah sakit sambil mengamati botol pil yang ia genggam.

"Nyonya Uchiha! Nyonya Uchiha! Apa kau baik baik saja?!" Ujar Yugao, wanita berambut violet yang mendampingi Nyonya Uchiha tersebut menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas. Sayangnya tidak ada reaksi dari sang Nyonya meskipun ia tetap bernafas dengan bantuan masker oksigen.

.

Haruno Sakura menghela napas panjang. Setelah berjam-jam melayani pasien akhirnya ia bisa bersitirahat sebentar. Para dokter koas lah yang sedang shift malam ini, jadi Sakura yang notabene adalah residen bisa bersantai. Malam ini Konoha University Hospital tidak mungkin menerima pasien karena professor-professor sedang mengadakan pertemuan di ruang konferensi tentang kasus kematian pasien kanker yang baru baru ini terjadi. Jadi Sakura bisa tidur sebentar untuk mengembalikan lagi energinya yang telah ia habiskan untuk operasi dan mengecek pasien.

"Ah~ akhirnya aku bisa tidur" Sakura memposisikan badannya diatas sofa yang terletak di ruang kerjanya. Ia mencoba menutup matanya agar cepat tertidur. Namun belum satu menit ia menutup matanya, handphone nya yang ia simpan di saku jasnya bergetar. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura bangun dan mengangkat telponnya tanpa melihat nama penelponnya.

"_Dokter Haruno? Kau sedang tidak menangani pasien kan?_" Oh, ternyata hanya Shion. Tumben sekali Shion menelpon, pikir Sakura.

"Halo? Ya, aku sedang tidak menangani pasien." Oh tidak. Jangan katakan ada pasien.

"_Tolong segera stand-by di pintu UGD. Akan ada pasien datang 5 menit lagi._" _Duarr!_ Seakan ada meteor jatuh di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa? Bukannya kita tidak menerima pasien jangka panjang malam ini?" Sakura beranjak dari sofanya dan menghentakkan kakinya tanda kesal.

"_Memang, tapi pihak pasien bersikeras untuk ditangani di rumah sakit ini._" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Pasien macam apa ini?

"Tapi kan pasien bisa ke rumah sakit lain!" Gerutu Sakura dalam telpon.

"_Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Beliau pasien VIP rumah sakit ini, Dokter Haruno._" Dengan kalimat mematikan tersebut, Shion mengakhiri panggilannya. Sakura dengan terpaksa beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berlari melewati lorong-lorong Konoha University Hospital menuju pintu UGD. Sesampainya disana, ternyata Shion dan dua suster lainnya serta seorang dokter koas telah stand by di depan pintu.

Terdengar suara sirine ambulans yang semakin keras setiap detiknya. Sesaat kemudian, mobil ambulans telah terparkir di depan pintu UGD. Pintu belakangnya terbuka dan terlihat tiga paramedis keluar sambil menggotong _stretcher _tempat sang pasien berbaring. Salah satunya memasang dan memompa oksigen dari pompa oksigen. Salah satu suster langsung menghampiri dan menggantikan paramedis tersebut untuk memegangi pompa oksigennya. Shion, sang suster senior langsung mengecek mata pasien.

"Keadaannya belum sadar. Tekanan darahnya 90 dan sepertinya bagian sendi pahanya bermasalah." Ujar salah satu paramedis.

"Apa benar dia overdosis pil depresan?" Tanya Shion.

"Dia terjatuh setelah mengkonsumsi pil tersebut. Sepertinya bagian kepalanya juga terluka." Jawab paramedis tersebut,

"Cepat panggil spesialis ortopedi yang sedang tidak menghadiri pertemuan." Perintah Shion terhadap salah satu dokter koas. Ia pun langsun mengangguk dan pergi melaksanakan tugasnya. Sakura, Shion, dua suster dan seorang paramedis langsung mendorong stretcher tersebut menuju UGD untuk ditangani lebih lanjut dengan cepat.

Di tengah lorong menuju UGD, Sakura menyempatkan untuk melihat wajah pasien. Pasien itu masih memakai dress yang terlihat mahal, kulitnya putih pucat dan rambutnya yang berwarna raven dan berambut lurus panjang. Tiba-tiba, sang pasien membuka matanya yang dikelilingi kantung berwarna gelap, menunjukkan iris obsidiannya yang langsung menangkap bayangan Sakura sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

_Deg!_

Sakura kaget dan membelalakkan matanya.

Kulit putih. Rambut raven yang panjang. Mata obsidian.

_Tidak mungkin!_ Pikir Sakura.

Pasien itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dari matanya yang membesar dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk meraih Sakura. Sakura yang ketakutan setengah mati langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Antara rasa tidak percaya dan takut menghantuinya.

Tidak salah lagi.

Mikoto-sama.

_Oh, shit!_

**TBC**

.

Stretcher : tempat tidur/ranjang rumah sakit (Author nggak tau bahasa Indonesianya hehe. Ada yang tau?)

.

**A/N**: Halo! Fic ini fic pertama saya di fandom naruto &amp; berbahasa Indonesia. Sebenernya mau pakai bahasa Inggris tapi ntar jadi kepanjangan hehe. Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu scene drama korea Emergency Couple. Saya sadar kalo tulisan saya jelek banget dan chapter ini terlalu pendek tapi namanya juga masih belajar. Jadi kalau ada kritik/saran dan tambahan tolong kasih tau ya! Semoga kalian suka fic ini ^^ jangan lupa RnR ya 3

Enjoy!

**Forehead Poke**


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Nyonya Uchiha, apa anda tidak apa-apa?"_

_ "__Sepertinya dia telah mengkonsumsi beberapa pil setelah bertengkar dengan suaminya. Saya kurang tahu pil apa ini, tapi yang jelas ini adalah pil depresan."_

_"__Tolong segera stand-by di pintu UGD. Akan ada pasien datang 5 menit lagi."_

_Kulit putih. Rambut raven yang panjang. Mata obsidian._

_Tidak mungkin!__Pikir Sakura._

_Tidak salah lagi._

_Mikoto-sama._

_Oh, shit!_

.

.

.

**Reunite**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer : Neither Naruto nor its characters are mine.

.

.

.

Ruangan ini sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dari vital sign monitor. Salah seorang suster sibuk memasangkan infus di punggung telapak tangan kiri pasien, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang dokter koas memegangi pompa oksigen yang membantu sang pasien bernafas. Yang lainnya mengganti pompa oksigen itu dengan memasangkan masker oksigen. Dan Haruno Sakura, dokter residen yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien ini hanya berdiri mematung di pojok ruangan. Dalam benaknya masih terasa takut dan tidak percaya. Tanpa terasa, tangannya gemetar dan iris emerald-nya masih menatap pasien-nya seolah ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, dokter Haruno?" Shion bertanya dengan nada menyindir. "Kamu tidak mengecek kondisi pasien?"

"Sa..Say..saya?" Sakura menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Lalu? Apa harus aku yang mengeceknya?" Shion memutarkan bola matanya. Para dokter koas dan suster hanya diam melihat tingkah Sakura. Sakura pun memberanikan diri mendekati pasien dan memasang stetoskopnya. Ia mendekatkan ujung stetoskop di tangan kanannya yang gemetar sedari tadi ke dada pasien namun tak sampai ujung stetoskop menyentuh dada pasien, Shion menghentikannya.

"Ada apa, Dokter Haruno?"

"Ti…tida…tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak bisa. Cepat panggil Professor Shizune di ruang konferensi." Perintah Shion terhadap salah satu dokter koas.

_Ugh, Sakura bodoh! Kenapa tidak bisa!_

.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah malas mengekor seorang wanita berambut merah di depannya yang sedang mendorong troli yang isinya penuh. Kehadirannya disini bukanlah atas keinginannya, melainkan ajakan atau lebih tepatnya paksaan dari wanita di depannya yang tidak lain adalah tunangannya, Uzumaki Karin.

Orang-orang mungkin heran dengan sikap Sasuke jika tahu bahwa ia dan Karin adalah pasangan yang akan menikah. Kenyatannya, pertunangan mereka bukan didasari oleh cinta, melainkan bisnis, jadi jangan heran kalau mereka tidak terlihat seperti pasangan. Karena mereka memang bukan pasangan.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Langkah pria berambut raven tersebut berhenti, menambah jarak antara dia dan Karin yang sedang berjalan mendorong troli belanjaannya. Ia pun menekan layar sentuh ponselnya untuk menerima telpon tanpa melihat caller ID-nya.

"_Sasuke-sama! Gawat! Nyonya Uchiha sedang dirawat di rumah sakit!_" Ujar suara penelpon. Seketika air muka pria tersebut kaget, dan pikirannya menjadi kacau. Bagaimana tidak, akhir-akhir ini hubungan orangtuanya kurang baik dan baru saja ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit entah karena apa. Sasuke langsung memutus telponnya, ia tahu betul ibunya pasti dirawat di Konoha University hospital karena memang keluarga Uchiha adalah pasien VIP di sana dan ibunya ingin sekali bertemu dengan – ups, bukan saatnya untuk cerita tentang itu.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Karin dan menyentuh bahunya. Perempuan berambut merah menyala itu menoleh. Kali ini, apalagi alasannya untuk menghindarinya?

"Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Setelah kalimat perpisahan singkat tersebut, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin. Perempuan berkacamata itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Ya, apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari tunangannya, yang notabene dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Seharusnya Karin tidak boleh menaruh hati pada sang Uchiha, karena pertunangan mereka hanyalah bentuk kerjasama antara perusahaan keluarganya dan Sasuke, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berakhir jika kedua pasangan tersebut tidak segera menikah. Semoga saja tidak, pikirnya.

Media sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentang rumor aktris Uzumaki Karin yang akan segera menikahi seorang pengusaha muda. Apa jadinya jika ia tidak jadi menikah? Bisa jadi karir dan reputasi Karin hancur.

Harapan Karin akan memasak dan makan malam bersama dengan Sasuke hilang sudah. Setelah membayar belanjaannya, ia harus membawanya sendirian. Sungguh pemandangan asing, seorang Uzumaki Karin membawa belanjaan berat sendirian. Dan lagi, tidak ada yang mengantarnya pulang. Menunggu supirnya untuk menjemput memakan waktu lama. Ia tidak mau ditelantarkan dengan belanjaan sebanyak ini – yang sepertinya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi karena ditinggal oleh Sasuke. Maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain taksi. Ia berharap papparazi tidak mengenalinya jika memakai kacamata.

"Awas saja kau, Sasuke. Akan kupastikan pernikahan kita tidak batal."

.

Haruno Sakura berdiri mematung. Di depannya, seorang wanita paruh baya terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan selang infus menempel di tangan kirinya dan salah satu kakinya terbalut gips. Rasa takut masih menghinggapi dirinya, mengingat pengalaman tak terlupakan yang melibatkan dirinya dan wanita tersebut. Di saat yang sama, ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana wanita tersebut memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah putrinya sendiri.

Setelah terlarut dalam pikirannya, Sakura sadar ia hanya membuang waktu. Maka gadis gulali tersebut dengan tenang meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu sehingga tidak mengganggu tidurnya dan menutup pintunya sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara. Segera ia kembali bekerja mengecek pasien-pasien yang lainnya.

Gadis berambut pink itu berjlan menuju front office UGD dimana para suster biasa berada. Sesampainya disana, ia menanyakan keadaan para pasiennya yang sudah tertidur lelap, dan berbincang-bincang dengan suster yang ia kenal.

"Wah, Dokter Haruno beruntung sekali bisa menangani pasien VIP itu." Ujar Sasame.

"Beruntung maksudmu? Pasien VIP tidak ada bedanya dengan pasien biasa. Hanya saja pelayanannya yang lebih bagus. Bukan begitu?" Jawab Sakura dengan heran.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi, pasienmu adalah Mikoto Uchiha. Kau tahu, dia sangat cantik meskipun sudah berumur dan kedua anaknya sangat tampan!" Sasame, dengan girang memberi tahu Sakura yang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

_Sangat tampan. Ketampanannya tidak bisa terlupakan bahkan hingga 5 tahun._

"Benar sekali! Sayangnya anak pertamanya sudah menikah. Duh, gimana ya, kalau Uchiha itu datang membesuk ibunya, aku pasti akan mendekatinya!" Dengan genitnya, Hotaru membayangkan hal tersebut sambil merapikan rambutnya dan seragam susternya. Sakura hanya cekikikan mendengar ocehan kedua suster tersebut.

_Asal kau tahu saja, dia tidak suka perempuan genit seperti kalian._

"Oh iya, aku dengar anak kedua Mikoto pernah mengalami kecelakaan." Sasame dengan menggebu-gebu melanjutkan gosipnya dengan Hotaru. Hotaru terlihat semakin tertarik dengan ucapan Sasame, sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengar kedua suster tersebut bergosip ria.

"Sungguh? Kecelakaan apa?" Yuki, suster lain tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan tersebut dan mendekati mereka.

"Jadi, aku dengar, ia mencoba melarikan diri dari orangtuanya bersama pacarnya karena tidak ingin dijodohkan."

_Ya benar, pacarnya saat ini mendengarkan cerita ini._

"Lalu, lalu?" Dengan berapi-api, Hotaru dan Yuki mendengarkan cerita Sasame.

"Ia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi karena dikejar polisi. Pacarnya panik, dan ia tidak bisa konsentrasi menyetir hingga mobilnya oleng dan jatuh ke sungai dan – " belum selesai bercerita, tiba-tiba ada yang memotong perkataan Sasame.

"Mobilnya meledak. Pacarnya koma selama satu minggu. Sejak saat itu ia kuliah di luar negeri." Ketiga suster langsung menoleh ke arah pemotong cerita, yang tak lain adalah Sakura, dengan heran. Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya kaget. Gadis bermata emerald tersebut menutup mulutnya. Ia mengira ia berbicara dalam hati, namun nyatanya yang berbicara adalah mulutnya.

_Sakura bodoh!_

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ujar Sasame heran.

"Jangan-jangan, Dokter Haruno, kau..." Hotaru bertanya dengan nada selidik.

"Ugh... eh... uhm...ano..." Sakura yang sama kagetnya dengan ketiga suster tersebut tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kalian! Kembali bekerja!" Tiba-tiba, suara tegas memecah pembicaraan mereka. Ketiga suster tersebut kaget, dan berpura-pura menyibukkan diri. Sedangkan Sakura masih membeku di tempatnya, merutuki dirinya sendiri atas perbuatannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang tampannya tidak masuk akal dengan rambut raven khasnya. Dengan tatapan mata obsidian tajamnya, semua perempuan pasti akan jatuh hati padanya – kecuali yang tidak bisa melihat, atau benar-benar bodoh – tetapi tidak disangka ia memilih gadis yang tergolong standar sepertinya. Sudah lama Sakura menginginkan untuk melihat sosoknya, dengan suara baritone nya yang khas –

"Ano... saya ingin membesuk Uchiha Mikoto" Tiba-tiba telinga Sakura menangkap suara yang tidak asing. Ya, suara yang sudah lama ingin ia dengar. Suara yang barusan ia pikirkan. Suara baritone nya.

"Uchiha Mikoto berada di Ruang VIP nomer 5."

"Terima kasih." Tidak salah lagi, Sakura membalikkan badan, mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di front office selain dirinya dan suster-suster. Segera ia keluar dari dalam front office, menuju arah Ruang VIP nomer 5.

Saat itu, di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, Sakura melihatnya.

Meskipun dari tampak belakang, Sakura dapat mengenalinya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, dengan rambut raven yang agak mencuat ke belakang, dan langkahnya yang tegap dan lebar. Oh, dan ini pertama kali Sakura melihatnya memakai baju kantoran.

Betapa inginnya Sakura mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Namun nyatanya Sakura hanya mematung di tengah lorong yang sepi, melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, dan tidak terlihat lagi.

Tidak, mungkin Sakura akan melihatnya lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter kedua. Dan kali ini sesuai permintaan, lebih panjang dari chapter pertama. Author mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat silent reader yang sekedar membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak, dan tentunya yang sudah follow, favorite dan nge-review cerita ini karena sejujurnya author gak berniat nge-publish cerita ini dan gak berharap bakal ada yang tertarik sama cerita ini. Makanya author seneng banget karena ternyata ada yang baca cerita ini (gak banyak sih, tapi kan ada hehe) dan nge-review. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini, hehe. Oh ya, author juga mau ngucapin special thanks buat **haruno yuwi** yang ngasih tahu bahasa Indonesianya stretcher dan gimana proses penanganan pasien UGD karena jujur, pengetahuan author tentang kedokteran dangkal banget hehe. Author hanya sekedar tahu dari medical drama seperti emergency couple dan good doctor juga pengalaman pribadi author yang dari dulu keluar-masuk rumah sakit hehe. Sekali lagi, author mau ngucapin terimakasih buat readers, terutama yang follow, favorite dan review yang bikin author semakin semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini :D makanya disini author juga mau nge-reply review dari readers sekalian yang menyempatkan untuk meninggalkan jejak hehe.

**Uchiharuno35** : emang pendek banget chapter pertama hehe, tapi cukup kan buat bikin penasaran. Nih udah update kilat :D

**Sarada** : Done! Happy reading :D

**Haruno yuwi** : Okee terimakasih banyak ya infonya. Author emang nggak tahu banyak tentang rumah sakit hehe.

**Miura Kumiko** : Jawabannya ada di chapter ini dan selanjutnya, makanya ikutin ya fic ini hehe. Ini sudah update kilat :D

**Nhl** : Pernah nonton drama korea emergency couple? Author terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di drama itu. Selebihnya karangan author sendiri. Terimakasih sudah membaca :D

**GaemSJ** : Memang terinspirasi dari drama itu karena author pikir pas scene Jinhee ketemu mantan mertuanya lucu aja jadinya author bikin fic ini hehe. Terimakasih sudah membaca :D

**xoxo,**

**Forehead Poke**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Chapter 3 updated &amp; chapter 2 revised. Sebelum membaca chapter ini tolong baca ulang chapter sebelumnya karena ada yang berubah sedikit. Enjoy :D**

_"__Apa yang kamu lakukan, dokter Haruno?" Shion bertanya dengan nada menyindir. "Kamu tidak mengecek kondisi pasien?"_

_"__Ia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi karena dikejar polisi. Pacarnya panik, dan ia tidak bisa konsentrasi menyetir hingga mobilnya oleng dan jatuh ke sungai dan – " belum selesai bercerita, tiba-tiba ada yang memotong perkataan Sasame._

_"__Mobilnya meledak. Pacarnya koma selama satu minggu. Sejak saat itu ia kuliah di luar negeri." Ketiga suster langsung menoleh ke arah pemotong cerita, yang tak lain adalah Sakura, dengan heran. Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya kaget. Gadis bermata emerald tersebut menutup mulutnya. Ia mengira ia berbicara dalam hati, namun nyatanya yang berbicara adalah mulutnya._

_Sakura bodoh!_

_"__Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ujar Sasame heran._

_"__Jangan-jangan, Dokter Haruno, kau..." Hotaru bertanya dengan nada selidik._

_"__Ugh... eh... uhm...ano..." Sakura yang sama kagetnya dengan ketiga suster tersebut tidak bisa berkata-kata._

_Meskipun dari tampak belakang, Sakura dapat mengenalinya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, dengan rambut raven yang agak mencuat ke belakang, dan langkahnya yang tegap dan lebar. Oh, dan ini pertama kali Sakura melihatnya memakai baju kantoran._

_Betapa inginnya Sakura mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Namun nyatanya Sakura hanya mematung di tengah lorong yang sepi, melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, dan tidak terlihat lagi._

_Tidak, mungkin Sakura akan melihatnya lagi._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

**Reunite**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer : Neither Naruto nor its characters are mine.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai terbit menandakan datangnya pagi. Jika biasanya jam segini orang-orang baru bangun dari tidurnya, tidak dengan Sakura. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia telah mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah kafe langganannya. Meskipun masih pagi, sudah banyak orang yang duduk santai sambil menyeruput kopinya di kafe tersebut. Sesampainya disana, ia memesan secangkir kopi dan sebuah bagel untuk mengganjal perutnya di pagi hari. Setelah mengambil pesanannya, gadis itu membawa nampannya sambil mencari meja kosong, namun tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

Nampan serta bagelnya terjatuh di lantai, sedangkan americano pesanannya tumpah dan mengenai baju perempuan yang ia tabrak. Sakura yang kaget saat itu juga membungkukkan kepalanya berulang kali tanda meminta maaf.

"Arrgh, panas!"

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja." Setelah meminta maaf, dengan refleks Sakura memberikan sapu tangannya kepada perempuan yang ia tabrak. Namun sepertinya perempuan itu kurang bersahabat. Perempuan berkacamata itu hanya memasang muka sebal tanpa membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Setelah beberapa lama memandangi wajahnya dan rambutnya yang merah menyala, Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

_Itu kan, Uzumaki Karin?_

_Mengapa ia memakai kacamata?_

Sial, rutuk Sakura. Banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa peran antagonis yang selalu menjadi ciri khas aktris bermarga Uzumaki tersebut bukanlah sekedar akting, melainkan sifat aslinya. Sakura pernah mendengar cerita bahwa Karin pernah menampar seorang wartawan hanya karena wartawan tersebut _tanpa sengaj_a mendorongnya hingga _hampir_ jatuh. Jika _hampir_ jatuh saja ditampar, bagaimana dengan mengotori baju? Bagaimana jika baju itu bukan di endorse, melainkan milik sponsor?

_Shit._

Mungkin saja, Sakura tidak hanya mengotori bajunya, namun reputasi artis tersebut.

Bagaimana jika ia dituntut oleh Uzumaki Karin? Karir Sakura bisa berakhir. Apalagi, Uzumaki Karin adalah keponakan dari Uzumaki Nagato, pemilik Uzumaki Law Firm sekaligus pengacara ternama di seantero Konoha yang katanya, orang bersalah pun bisa memenangkan kasus jika menyewa Nagato sebagai pengacara. Selesai sudah hidup Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa ia sadari, orang-orang memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura, tidak, Karin. Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa orang tersebut mengeluarkan ponsel mereka untuk merekam 'peristiwa langka' tersebut dari meja mereka masing-masing.

Karin yang sadar jika orang-orang mengetahui keberadaannya, dan memperhatikannya hanya berkacak pinggang sembari melihat Sakura yang mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia heran, mengapa orang-orang bermata jeli? Ia selalu memakai kacamata untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya di tempat umum, namun masih ada saja yang mengenalinya. Atau mungkin ia harus mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam?

"Uhm, ano, bagaimana anda bisa memaafkan saya?" Dengan rasa bersalah, Sakura menanyakan Karin yang masih saja membeku di tempatnya, meskipun mencoba menahan panas yang bersumber dari tumpahan americano di bajunya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak boleh terlihat kikuk, apalagi banyak orang yang melihatnya. Karin pun menghela napas panjang.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan melayang tepat di pipi mulus Sakura. Amarahnya memuncak, namun Sakura hanya diam. Sedangkan Karin, tanpa basa-basi langsung meninggalkan Sakura bersama kerumunan orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik, keluar dari kafe tersebut.

Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan aktris tersebut, meninggalkan kafe tersebut dan tak lupa memegang kantong kertas berisi bagel karena dari awal makan pagi adalah tujuannya datang ke kafe tersebut. Namun sepertinya, Sakura tidak akan pernah ke kafe itu lagi.

.

Uzumaki Karin menendang-nendang pintu bilik toilet yang ditempatinya sambil memegangi ponsel-nya. Ia sedang menghubungi manajer-nya, Juugo untuk segera menjemputnya di taman dekat kafe. Ia tidak tahan berada di kerumunan sambil memakai baju olahraga yang terdapan noda kopi, apalagi setelah ramainya artikel di berbagai situs berita dan sosial media tentang kebenarannya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ia akui, teknologi di era globalisasi ini berkembang sangat pesat. Buktinya, video tentang dirinya yang menampar seorang gadis pink telah tersebar, berkat orang-orang yang merekam kejadian di kafe satu jam yang lalu. Karin yang memang aktris penuh skandal sudah biasa menghadapi yang seperti ini, namun bukan itu masalahnya.

"Cepatlah, angkat telponnya Juugo!" Dengan komat-kamit, ia terus mencoba menghubungi manajernya yang tidak segera menjawab panggilannya. Kakinya terus menendang pintu bilik tersebut, dan badannya tidak bisa duduk manis di atas toilet. Saat ini, bilik inilah tempat persembunyiannya yang paling aman.

Tiba-tiba, nada sambung telepon berhenti, berganti suara Juugo.

"KARIN! APA YANG TERJADI!" Juugo yang biasanya kalem, tiba-tiba berubah liar. Pasti efek rumor barusan.

"Tenang, Juugo. Aku bisa jelaskan nanti. Yang paling penting, cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!" Dengan nada cerewetnya, Karin meminta Juugo. "Oh ya, jangan lupa bawakan aku baju ganti. Seperti yang kau tahu, bajuku terkena tumpahan kopi pink sialan itu." Dengan entengnya, Karin berkata 'sialan'. Ia tak perlu takut, karena Juugo, sebagai manajer yang mengabdi telah mengetahui sifatnya luar dalam.

"Kau bodoh Karin. Kau memilih terlalu banyak barang saat diminta endorse, sehingga brand itu hanya menawarkan sponsor. Dan sekarang kau mengotori baju yang bukan milikmu itu. Oh ya, kau ada dimana, Karin?"

"Di taman biasa. Jika kau sudah ada di depan toilet perempuan, telpon aku. Aku menunggumu. Cepat." Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, Karin langsung menutup telponnya sepihak.

Sedangkan Juugo, di tempat lain, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Ia harus bisa sabar. Karena setelah ini, ia pasti akan dihubungi pihak manajemennya karena tidak bisa 'mengatur' Karin. Dan jangan lupa, ia harus menunggu Karin di depan toilet perempuan.

.

Uchiha Mikoto terbangun dari tidurnya. Samar-samar terlihat cahaya matahari menyeruak dari jendela. Wanita itu tidak ingat apa yang terjadi hingga ia melihat kakinya yang terbalut oleh gips. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

Seingat Mikoto, setelah beradu pendapat dengan suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku, mengenai masa depan anak keduanya, ia mengkonsumsi pil penenang dengan jumlah yang ia sendiri tidak ingat, dan tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap. Dan saat ini, ia berada di ruangan mewah dengan selang infus menempel di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan seseorang berambut pirang berseragam warna hijau muda sambil membawa nampan.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Uchiha." Sambil menyimpan nampan berisi makanan itu ke atas meja dan memposisikan meja tersebut di hadapan Mikoto, suster tersebut tersenyum. "Silahkan menikmati." Mikoto hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Menikmati? Bagaimana aku bisa menikmati makanan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Suster tersebut membetulkan posisi infus Mikoto, lalu mempersilahkan dirinya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ucap matriarch Uchiha tersebut sebelum suster itu meraih pintu. Setelah samar-samar mengingat kemarin, tiba-tiba membuatnya penasaran.

"Ada apa, Nyonya Uchiha?"

"Bolehkah saya tahu nama dokter yang menangani saya?"

"Tentu. Dokter yang menangani anda adalah Haruno Sakura. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Begitu selesai menjawab, suster tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan pasiennya yang tersenyum. Dengan perasaan lega, Mikoto menyantap bubur di hadapannya dengan lahap, meskipun rasanya hambar dan tidak seenak masakannya sendiri. Sambil menelan buburnya, wanita tersebut meraih tas mahalnya yang terletak di nakas sebelah kanan brangkarnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Dengan satu tangan, ia mencoba menghubungi suaminya. Berkali-kali Mikoto mencoba, namun tidak tersambung. Mungkin Fugaku sedang sibuk, pikirnya. Mikoto pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan. Beberapa saat setelah menghabiskan buburnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan tangan kanan, Mikoto meraihnya dan langsung mengangkat telepon. Dari nada deringnya, Mikoto sudah tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Mikoto? Kau sudah sadar? Maafkan aku kemarin_." Terdengar suara Fugaku, suaminya, yang meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Mikoto hanya tersenyum. Meskipun singkat dan datar, Mikoto tahu bahwa ucapan maaf itu tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu memaksakan pendapatku kemarin." Masih dengan senyum lebar, Mikoto menjawab. Ia berdoa semoga suaminya tercinta luluh dan menuruti perkataannya setelah kejadian kemarin.

_"__Tidak. Perkataanmu ada benarnya juga, tidak seharusnya kita memaksa mereka. Sepertinya ia juga bukan gadis yang baik. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memaksanya lagi."_ Senyum Mikoto makin lebar mendengar jawaban Fugaku.

"Benarkah? Ano, tentang itu, aku telah menemukannya."

"Kau menemukannya?" Fugaku yang awalnya datar, merubah nada suaranya agak tinggi, menandakan ia tertarik.

"Benar. Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat. Kau seharusnya segera meminta maaf."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Undang dia makan malam begitu kau menemuinya." Begitulah kalimat terakhir Fugaku sebelum memutuskan telponnya sepihak. Meski begitu, Mikoto tak melepas senyumnya yang sedari tadi tergambar di wajah awet mudanya. Suaminya meminta maaf, dan ia akan segera bertemu orang yang paling ingin ditemui selama lima tahun terakhir. Hari yang baik.

Karena bosan berbaring di atas brangkar, Mikoto memutuskan untuk berselancar di dunia maya. Meskipun ia sudah berumur, tetap saja tidak boleh ketinggalan berita. Apalagi mengenai dunia bisnis dan politik. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa ia mempermalukan diri sendiri sebagai Nyonya Uchiha jika berbincang-bincang dengan kolega-nya. Maklumlah, Mikoto adalah sosialita yang biasanya bergaul dengan istri pengusaha, professor, maupun politisi.

Di sebuah situs berita, tanpa sengaja Mikoto menemukan artikel yang terpampang di bagian paling atas situs tersebut, dengan ukuran tulisan yang lebih besar daripada judul berita-berita lain dibawahnya, menandakan bahwa berita tersebut sedang hangat dibicarakan. Artikel yang membuat wanita itu cukup terkejut itu, menarik perhatiannya. Mikoto sebagaimana wanita pada umumnya pun penasaran, dan membuka artikel tersebut.

**_Lagi-lagi, Uzumaki Karin Menampar Seorang Wanita_**

_Posted an hour ago – 2538 views_

_Sebagaimana yang kita tahu, aktris Uzumaki Karin yang saat ini tengah naik daun, terkenal dengan peran antagonis-nya di berbagai judul film dan drama. Setelah tertangkap kamera menampar wartawan berinisial AR 3 bulan yang lalu, terungkap bahwa sifat antagonisnya tidak hanya dalam layar kaca saja, melainkan di kehidupan nyata._

_Hari ini (29/4) marak beredar di internet rekaman perempuan berembut merah, yang tak diragukan lagi adalah Uzumaki Karin, menampar seorang perempuan yang tak diketahui namanya. Dalam rekaman tersebut, terlihat perempuan tersebut tak sengaja menabrak Karin dan menumpahkan kopinya di baju Karin. Perempuan tersebut meminta maaf, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah tamparan. Di akhir rekaman tersebut, terlihat Uzumaki Karin yang pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut. _

_"__Saya melihat Karin tidak mengatakan apapun, dan menampar perempuan berambut pink itu lalu meninggalkan kafe itu" Ujar JS, seorang saksi mata._

_"__Perempuan yang ditamparnya (Karin, red.) merupakan pelanggan di kafe ini. Saya melihat ia tidak sengaja menabrak Karin dan meminta maaf, namun Karin malah menamparnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun." Ujar HO, seorang pelayan di kafe tersebut yang merupakan saksi mata kejadian tersebut._

_"__Perempuan yang ia (Karin, red.) tampar berambut pink. Dengan warna rambut itu, semestinya mudah ditemukan." Ujar seorang saksi mata mengenai penampilan perempuan yang ditampar._

_Dari pihak manajemen Uzumaki Karin, Red Entertainment telah meminta maaf atas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Perwakilan Red Entertainment mengatakan bahwa pihaknya meminta maaf atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi dan peristiwa tersebut dipicu oleh stress untuk film terbarunya. Pihak Red Entertainment juga mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera mencari korban dan meminta maaf._

**_Comments_**

_There are 300 comments about this article_

**_shiningstar_**_: Tidak heran ia selalu mendapat peran antagonis sejak debut 7 tahun yang lalu._

**_aceofspade_**_: Menyogok sutradara untuk menjadi peran utama, menyindir aktris senior, memposting hal tidak senonoh via sosial media, menampar wartawan, dan apalagi kali ini?_

**_Anonymous_**_: Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa ia keponakan Namikaze Minato. Perilakunya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah keponakan Jaksa Agung._

**_xxbluexx _**_: Perempuan itu bisa saja menuntut Karin._

**_2three4_**_: Bakat aktingnya menyelamatkan reputasinya._

**_Anonymous_**_: Sepertinya aku mengenali perempuan yang ditampar._

**_Bashful_**_: Tunangannya pasti lelaki yang sangat sabar._

**_1410_**_: Mungkin karena ia dibesarkan di Amerika._

**_bigboy_**_: Sangat disayangkan untuk orang secantik itu._

**_applepie _**_: Film barunya dijamin tidak akan laku._

**_View more comments..._**

Mikoto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Inilah sebabnya meragukan Karin sebagai tunangan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, 5 tahun yang lalu, ia menyetujui keputusan Fugaku untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dan Karin demi menyelamatkan Uchiha Group dari krisis. Saat itu, Uchiha Group hampir bangkrut disebabkan oleh salah satu karyawan yang korupsi, dan Fugaku ingin meminta bantuan Uzumaki Nagato, yang merupakan pengacara ternama untuk mengembalikan kondisi Uchiha Group seperti semula. Pihak keluarga Uzumaki menyetujui hal itu, namun dengan syarat menjodohkan salah satu dari putra Fugaku dengan Uzumaki Karin, dan mensponsori Karin. Fugaku yang saat itu butuh bantuan, menyetujui hal itu. Karena saat itu Itachi, putra tertua Fugaku, telah menikah, maka Sasuke – yang saat itu sudah memiliki kekasih – terpaksa harus dijodohkan dengan Karin.

Karena penasaran, Mikoto memutar video rekaman yang sedang hangat dibicarakan massa. Mikoto, yang kaget, lebih kaget lagi setelah melihat layar ponselnya. Karin menampar perempuan yang sangat familiar. Video tersebut tidak mungkin rekayasa, karena kualitasnya yang jernih. Tapi tetap saja, tidak bisa dipercaya.

Uzumaki Karin menampar Haruno Sakura?

.

Lagi-lagi, Uchiha Sasuke dibuat pusing oleh 'tunangannya'. Jelas-jelas ia sedang rapat, namun Karin malah meminta mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Fokusnya kini terbagi menjadi dua. Rapat dan Karin. Ia menyembunyikan genggaman ponselnya di bawah meja sambil mencuri pandang ke Fugaku, ayahnya yang fokus memperhatikan presentasi direktur cabang Uchiha Group.

_'__Ada apa ke rumah sakit? Pergilah sendiri, Aku akan membesuk kaa-san selesai rapat lalu menjemputmu.'_

Selesai mengirim pesan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan onyx-nya ke layar proyektor meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipresentasikan karena memang sedari tadi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh Karin. Tidak lama setelah itu, ponsel Sasuke bergetar.

_'__Kau tidak membaca artikel di internet? Ada apa dengan Mikoto kaa-sama?'_

_Artikel di internet? Perkara apa lagi yang diperbuat oleh Karin kali ini? Dan lagi, kaa-sama? Tch. Sejak kapan ibuku menjadi ibunya?_ Pikir Sasuke. Setelah mengantongi ponselnya kembali, Sasuke mendengarkan kesimpulan dari direktur cabang tersebut dan komentar dari ayahnya. Setelah itu, Fugaku mengakhiri rapat tersebut. Sasuke buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya, tanpa memedulikan ayahnya di sebelahnya. Fugaku berdehem, melihat perilaku ayahnya.

"Mau kemana kau, Sasuke?"

"Membesuk kaa-san. Tou-san tidak ikut?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjemputnya jika sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, tou-san." Sasuke lalu berbalik menuju lift. Sambil menunggu lift sampai di lantai 1, Sasuke mengingat pesan Karin, lalu membuka ponselnya untuk _browsing_ artikel tentang tunangannya tersebut. Dalam waktu singkat, berbagai hasil pencarian muncul, dengan judul yang hampir sama yaitu 'Uzumaki Karin Menampar Seorang Perempuan', 'Perempuan Ini Ditampar Oleh Uzumaki Karin Karena Tak Sengaja Menumpahkan Kopi Di Bajunya', 'Uzumaki Karin Membalas Permintaan Maaf Dengan Tamparan'. Saat tengah membaca artikel-artikel tersebut, lift berbunyi menandakan ia telah sampai di lantai 1. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat video tersebut.

Jika saja Sasuke melihatnya, mungkin ia akan sangat kaget.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Yeay! Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ke-3! Sesuai request dari readers tercinta, chapter kali ini lebih panjang hehe. Oh ya, author juga mau kasih tahu, kalo bersamaan dengan di-updatenya chapter ke-3 ini, author juga membuat sedikit perubahan di chapter ke-2. Kalau yang sudah pernah baca chapter 2, tolong dibaca lagi ya biar enggak bingung, hehe. Oh ya, author mau minta maaf karena di chapter ini terlalu Karin-bashing hehe. Bukannya author benci Karin ya, hehe. Author juga mau ngumumin, kayaknya seminggu kedepan author enggak bisa update kilat seperti permintaan para readers karena author mau Ujian Nasional, hehe. Iya authornya masih smp wkwk. Doakan berhasil ya!

**Miura Kumiko** : Iya Sasuke gak sadar kalau ada Sakura. Kalau soal Sasuke inget sama Sakura, tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya ya hehe.

**metta. ** : iya sih kurang panjang. Chapter 3 masih kurang panjang?

**NikeLagi** : Arigato :D

**uchiha indah** : Arigato :D seneng deh bikin orang kepo haha. Chapter 3 available!

**GaemSJ** : Mikoto nggak se-cerewet ibunya Changmin. Hihi, lucu kali ya kalo mirip ibunya Changmin XD

**hanazono yuri** : Ofc! :D

**sakura uchiha stivani** : Kurang kilat apa inii... enjoy reading :D

**desyparamitha26** : oke next chapter diusahakan panjang yaa

**Happy Reading!**

**Forehead Poke**


	4. Chapter 4

_Plak!_

_Sebuah tamparan melayang tepat di pipi mulus Sakura. Amarahnya memuncak, namun Sakura hanya diam. Sedangkan Karin, tanpa basa-basi langsung meninggalkan Sakura bersama kerumunan orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik, keluar dari kafe tersebut._

_"__Bolehkah saya tahu nama dokter yang menangani saya?"_

_"__Tentu. Dokter yang menangani anda adalah Haruno Sakura. Kalau begitu saya permisi."_

_'__Ada apa ke rumah sakit? Pergilah sendiri, Aku akan membesuk kaa-san selesai rapat lalu menjemputmu.'_

_Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat video tersebut.__Jika saja Sasuke melihatnya, mungkin ia akan sangat kaget._

.

.

.

**Reunite**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer : Neither Naruto nor its characters are mine.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Karin berjalan menuju tempat parkir gedung tersebut. Di belakangnya, Juugo berjalan mengekor, mencoba menyamai kecepatan langkah aktris tersebut. Setelah sampai di van-nya, Juugo membuka kunci mobil, dan Karin dengan wajah masamnya menggeser pintu bagian tengah van itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Wanita itu pun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok empuk itu. Juugo pun menyalakan mesinnya dan menyetir van itu menuju Konoha University Hospital.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Karin hanya diam sambil memandangi jendela van tersebut sambil memangku sekeranjang parsel buah. Mood-nya sedang tidak bagus.

Bagaimana tidak, setelah tak sengaja ditabrak perempuan berambut aneh, berbagai rumor negatif tentangnya menyebar, dan dimarahi Suigetsu – perwakilan manajemennya – kini ia harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek apakah kulit di bagian perutnya yang terkena tumpahan kopi panas baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya, selain reputasinya yang makin memburuk – walaupun memang sudah buruk pada awalnya – hal yang paling ia takutkan saat ini adalah keadaan kulitnya itu. Semoga saja hanya luka kecil. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin ia tidak bisa memakai _crop top_ lagi seumur hidupnya atau ia harus menjalani operasi plastik untuk menutupi lukanya.

Hal kedua yang ia takutkan setelah kulitnya, tak lain adalah orang-orang. Setelah kehilangan kendali atas emosinya, hingga saat ini, sebisa mungkin Karin tidak pergi tanpa pengawasan dari manajernya dan ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Ia tak ingin berjalan-jalan santai lalu tiba-tiba ada orang menyorakinya dan membuat orang lain berkerumun hanya untuk mencurahkan isi hati mereka tentang aktris rambut merah tersebut. Untuk mengurangi kesan mencolok di tempat umum pun, ia memakai pakaian bak mata-mata. T-shirt dan skinny jeans hitam yang ditutupi parka hitam panjang serta topi snapback yang bertengger di kepalanya. Untuk menutupi rambut merahnya yang mencolok, ia memakai penutup kepala parka-nya diatas topinya. Dan sebagaimana artis _off-duty_ lainnya, ia memakai sunglasses dan masker yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Satu hal yang ia pelajari dari hari ini, menutup seluruh tubuh saat musim panas lebih efektif daripada berlari diatas treadmill untuk membakar kalorinya.

.

Haruno Sakura mencoba meraih gagang pintu dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Setelah berhasil, ia menggenggamnya dengan erat dan menghela nafas panjang. Iris emeraldnya memancarkan keraguan, namun ia memutuskan untuk melepas genggaman erat tangan kanannya terhadap gagang pintu tersebut dan mengepalkan tangan tersebut. Meskipun tangannya masih bergetar, ia mencoba mendekatkan kepalan tersebut ke daun pintu. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama berdiri diam sambil berkomat-kamit berdoa, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara hangat dan lembut dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Masih dengan tangannya yang bergetar – dan berkeringat – ia membuka pintu tersebut. Di depan matanya, seorang wanita paruh baya berbaring di atas brangkar. Wajahnya tersenyum, iris kelamnya memancarkan kehangatan. Meskipun kakinya terpasang gips dan tertancap jarum infus di kulit tangannya yang mulus, wanita itu tetap terlihat cantik. Ya, pasiennya tidak lain adalah Uchiha Mikoto.

Sakura berjalan mendekati sisi kiri wanita itu sambil mendorong _ECG_ dengan senyum tipis. Ia mencoba bersikap se-natural mungkin di depan pasien _spesial_-nya ini. Sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar basa-basi – walau sebenarnya ia tak mau – pasiennya telah lebih dahulu menyapanya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya, Sakura-chan." Dengan senyuman hangatnya, Nyonya Uchiha tersebut menyapanya seolah kejadian lima tahun itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ah, eh, ano... iya. S-ssudah li-lima tahun..." Hancurlah sudah imej cool Sakura yang telah ia bangun. Akting naturalnya batal seketika ia buka suara.

"Tidak usah canggung, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kita bertemu di situasi seperti ini." Sakura menghela napas lega. Berkat sifat ramah Mikoto, jantungnya bisa beristirahat sejenak setelah berdetak tak karuan, setidaknya di depan Mikoto. Entahlah jika di depannya bukan Mikoto, melainkan suaminya atau mungkin putranya.

"Ah, ne... terima kasih." Bodoh, batinnya. Ia tak sempat berpikir untuk menjawab basa-basi Mikoto. Alhasil, hanya 'terima kasih' lah yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Buruknya, kata tersebut memperlihatkan bahwa ia memang canggung. Rasa takutnya menghadapi Mikoto pun hilang. Harinya telah berjalan dengan mulus – kecuali tadi pagi.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan jas dokter, Sakura-chan." Puji Mikoto dengan tulus. Terakhir ia melihat mantan _calon_ menantunya (ehm) ini lima tahun yang lalu, saat pemilik iris emerald itu masih seorang dokter koas. Lima tahun membuatnya lupa akan tampang gadis pink tersebut, dan kali ini setelah melihatnya lagi, ia mengingatnya. Mikoto teringat kembali wajah Sakura yang cantik. Setelah menunggu saat yang tepat, akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan Sakura dalam jas dokternya. Namun sepertinya Mikoto harus menunggu lagi untuk melihat Sakura dalam gaun pengantin.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar, dan memberitahu Mikoto bahwa ia meminta Nyonya Uchiha tersebut untuk membuka kemejanya sebentar sehingga ia bisa memasangkan ECG. Setelah itu, Sakura menyiapkan jarum suntik berisi antibiotik. Setelah memasukkan cairan kedalamnya, ia memastikan jarum tersebut steril. Sebelum mendekatkan jarum tersebut ke selang infus Mikoto, tiba tiba pintu terbuka. Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu, begitu juga Mikoto. _Siapa yang berani masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu? Tidakkah ia tahu ini ruang VIP?_

Di ujung ruangan, terlihat perempuan berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topi sambil membawa parsel berisi buah-buahan. Setelah mengamati figurnya, Sakura kaget dan membelalakkan matanya. Sama dengan perempuan itu yang juga kaget melihat Sakura. Lain halnya dengan Mikoto. Tidak hanya kaget, ia takut. Selain rekan kerja dan teman dekat Sakura, ia satu-satunya yang mengetahui bahwa Sakura-lah yang menjadi korban emosi Karin – berkat warna rambutnya – tadi pagi.

"Hei, _pinky_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Dengan volume yang tinggi – tidak mengingat dimana ia berada saat ini – Karin menjulurkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sakura. Jika ia bukan Karin, mungkin ia langsung meminta maaf pada Sakura untuk kejadian tadi pagi. Namun lain lagi saat ini, karena dia adalah Karin. Seketika setelah melihat perempuan yang pagi tadi menabraknya – yang kebetulan sekali saat itu moodnya sedang jelek – entah sengaja atau tidak, emosinya membuncah. Ingin rasanya ia menghabisi perempuan bersurai pink itu karena telah menabraknya, melukainya, mempermalukannya dan membuat memperburuk reputasinya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Salahkan juga perkembangan teknologi yang pesat.

Karin juga kaget melihat orang ceroboh macam Sakura adalah seorang dokter, melihat dari pakaiannya dan suntik yang dipegangnya. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau dia bukan dokter? Bagaimana kalau dia itu ternyata _sasaeng fan_?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _mertuaku_! Kau dokter gadungan ya!" Dengan cepat, Karin menggerakan jari lentiknya untuk melubangi _plastic wrap_ parsel buah – yang awalnya akan ia berikan untuk Mikoto – yang selama ini ia bawa dan memetik sebuah anggur, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu ia melempar anggur tersebut tepat ke arah Sakura. Melempar anggur untuk melampiaskan emosi terhadap Sakura sekaligus nostalgia ke masa SMP nya di Amerika – Karin dulunya adalah _pitcher_ perempuan terbaik di sekolahnya.

Sakura yang kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Karin, langsung melindungi dirinya dengan menutupi tubuh depannya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jarum suntik pun terlepas dari genggamannya. Ternyata Karin yang akan menikah dengan Sasuke.

Melihat kejadian di depan matanya, Mikoto bingung. Menurutnya ini sangat konyol. Begitu liarkah emosi Karin? Sampai-sampai melempar apa yang di depan matanya kepada orang yang tidak disukai. Ingin rasanya menghentikan tangan Karin. Tapi apa daya, ECG telah terpasang, membuat sang Nyonya Uchiha tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Hentikan, Karin! Kau menyakiti Sakura!" Mikoto melerai Karin, yang masih saja memetik dan melemparkan anggur ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura saat ini duduk menyandar tembok sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat dan menundukkan kepalanya, untuk melindunginya. Sesekali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apakah Karin sudah pergi atau belum, namun ternyata masih melemparinya dengan anggur. Beberapa butir berhasil mengenai badannya, dan Sakura akui sakit.

Mikoto mencoba meraih telepon di nakas dan menelpon kode yang menujukan ke direktur rumah sakit. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukan, namun jika direktur Konoha University Hospital datang, mungkin masalah bisa selesai. Namun sayangnya tidak juga terhubung.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Mikoto yang masih mencoba menghubungi direktur rumah sakit tidak mendengarnya, lantaran gagang telepon masih ada di telinganya. Karin yang hendak melempar lagi anggur ke arah Sakura, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat siapa yang datang. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih duduk hanya mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, masih takut akan 'hujan anggur'.

Sosok yang di depan pintu kaget melihat keadaan yang tak sepantasnya terjadi di rumah sakit ini. Seorang wanita yang terus memencet tombol-tombol telepon sambil menempelkan gagangnya di telinga, lalu seorang perempuan berbaju serba hitam yang membawa parsel – yang sudah berantakan – di tangan kirinya dan sebutir anggur di tangan kanannya. Dan juga seorang perempuan berjas putih yang bersandar di tembok sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Di sekitarnya, butiran-butiran anggur berjatuhan, dan juga ada suntikan yang jatuh di lantai. Cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini!"

Seketika Mikoto berhenti menghubungi direktur rumah sakit.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan VIP, dan tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu ia langsung membukanya. Betapa kagetnya pria bersurai raven tersebut melihat kejadian yang konyol di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ibunya yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit, mencoba menghubungi seseorang melalui telepon rumah sakit. Tunangannya yang memakai baju serba hitam, membawa parsel – yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk ibunya – yang plastic wrap-nya sudah terbuka dan tangan kanannya memegang sebutir buah anggur. Sedangkan di seberang ruangan, seorang perempuan memakai jas dokter bersurai pink – yang sangat familiar – sedang bersandar sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Di sekitarnya, butiran-butiran anggur berjatuhan dan suntikan yang jatuh.

"Ada apa ini!" Mikoto pun menghentikan gerakan jarinya di telepon rumah sakit, melihat putranya di depan pintu. Karin langsung memasukkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebutir anggur ke dalam saku parka-nya. Sedangkan dokter itu hanya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menunjukkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Iris emerald milik Sakura itu bergetar melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu.

_Kenapa mereka selalu bertemu di saat yang tidak tepat?_

**TBC**

.

.

.

**_ECG_** : Electrocardiogram, alat untuk merekam sinyal aktivitas listrik jantung untuk memeriksa fungsi jantung.

**_Sasaeng fan_** (사생팬) : Istilah Korea untuk fans yang terlalu fanatik pada idolanya sampai menjadi stalker, mengikutinya 24/7, mencampuri urusan dan melukai idolanya sendiri hingga idola tersebut merasa terancam.

**_Pitcher_** : Posisi pelempar bola saat tim _defense_ di permainan baseball/softball.

.

**A/N** : Halo! Akhirnya setelah Ujian Nasional author bisa lanjutin cerita ini meskipun agak pendek, hehe. Setelah UN, author punya buanyakk waktu buat update, jadi jangan khawatir buat yang suka nge-review update kilat hehe. Btw Karin makin nyebelin aja ya, hehe. Karakter Karin di sini terinspirasi dari Cheon Song Yi di drama korea You Who Came From the Stars (Tahu, kan, yang ditiru channel R*TI itu loh). Sebenernya chapter ini sudah selesai satu hari sebelum di-publish, tapi karena selesainya tengah malam (begadang, hehe) akhirnya baru author publish sore ini. Biasanya author publisnhya sore, soalnya gak banyak yang bakal lihat FFn pagi-pagi atau tengah malam sepertinya (Kecuali author sendiri). Terima kasih sudah menunggu lumayan lama buat update kali ini, selamat membaca ^^ Author tunggu feedback dari kalian :D

**Sasara-chan **: Salam kenal juga :D Terimakasih sudah baca fic ini :)) fic ini memang terinspirasi dari salah satu scene Emergency couple, tapi nggak sama persis. Author seneng kalo readers juga seneng :D Btw, author masih SMP, baru selesai UN hehe. Seneng deh ketemu orang yang sebaya di FFn. Author gak aktif di facebook, tapi author aktif di twitter dan askfm Username twitter author narutocanon dan askfm nya zarlivia. Jangan sungkan-sungkan mention/ask author ya ;) pasti dibalas kok hehe.

**sakura uchiha stivani** : Sipp author malah seneng kalau ada yang penasaran hehe. Karena author lagi libur insyaallah update-nya bakal kilat terus hehe.

**NikeLagi** : Iya, baru kepikiran tentang profesi karin di chapter 3, jadi pas update chapter 3 sekalian nambahin sedikit di chapter 2 kalo karin itu artis. Emang karin artis kontroversial ceritanya. Ini sasuke sudah ketemu sakura :D Arigato :D

**Miura Kumiko** : Iya Karin emang ceroboh banget ceritanya. Updated ^^

**misakiken** : Sekarang udah gak kepo lagi kan? Atau makin kepo? Arigato ^^

**YOktf** : Arigato ^^ jadi makin semangat ngelanjutinnya :))

**Forehead Poke**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT** : Updates for this fic is currently postponed. Please check my profile bio ^^ Thank you and sorry.

_ "Tidak usah canggung, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kita bertemu di situasi seperti ini."_

_"Hei, pinky! Apa yang k__au lakukan disini!"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mertuaku! Kau dokter gadungan ya!"_

_Dengan cepat, Karin menggerakan jari lentiknya untuk melubangi plastic wrap parsel buah – yang awalnya akan ia berikan untuk Mikoto – yang selama ini ia bawa dan memetik sebuah anggur, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu ia melempar anggur tersebut tepat ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Karin, langsung melindungi dirinya dengan menutupi tubuh depannya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jarum suntik pun terlepas dari genggamannya. Ternyata Karin yang akan menikah dengan Sasuke._

_"Hentikan, Karin! Kau menyakiti Sakura!"_

_"Ada apa ini!" Mikoto pun menghentikan gerakan jarinya di telepon rumah sakit, melihat putranya di depan pintu. Karin langsung memasukkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebutir anggur ke dalam saku parka-nya. Sedangkan dokter itu hanya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menunjukkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang._

_Iris emerald milik Sakura itu bergetar melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu. _

_Kenapa mereka selalu bertemu di saat yang tidak tepat?_

.

.

.

**Reunite**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer : Neither Naruto nor its characters are mine.

.

.

.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengumpulkan satu persatu buah anggur disekitarnya, dan mengambil suntikan yang jatuh di lantai. Sembari terus menundukkan kepalanya, ia membungkuk hormat kepada Mikoto.

"Maaf atas kerusuhan yang terjadi. Saya akan mengambil suntikan yang baru." _Mengapa aku yang meminta maaf? Bukan aku yang membuat kerusuhan._

Mikoto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sebelum melewati pintu, Sakura membuang anggur-anggur – yang sangat disayangkan – di tempat sampah, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam keheningan.

Selepas kepergian Sakura, Mikoto mengela napas panjang.

"Apa yang terjadi, _okaa-san_?" Tanya Sasuke terhadap ibunya sambil mendekatinya, mengabaikan tunanagnnya yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Kepalaku pusing."

"Uhm, ano maaf atas yang tadi, Mikoto-basan. Aku akan membesuk lagi di lain waktu. Semoga lekas sembuh. Oh ya, aku akan pulang sendiri. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, Sasuke." Karin pun mengundurkan diri, karena ia merasa tidak pantas untuk membesuk setelah membuat kerusuhan seperti tadi. Dengan membawa parsel yang telah rusak, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menyalakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Juugo. Begitu ponselnya menyala, ia kebanjiran notifikasi dari sosial medianya, yang pasti isinya hanyalah komentar-komentar negatif tentang dirinya.

Tidak hanya itu, ada pesan dari Ebisu, sutradara film terbarunya.

_Uzumaki-san, segera bertemu dengan saya._

Karin hanya menghela napas. Di pertemuannya dengan Suigetsu sebelum ke rumah sakit, ia berdiskusi tentang beberapa syuting iklan dan photoshoot yang dibatalkan. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah syuting film. Bagaimana jika perannya diganti? Bagaimana jika filmnya tak tayang gara-garanya?

Karirnya akan hancur.

.

"Apa yang terjadi, _okaa-san_?"

"Entahlah ini semacam kebetulan atau takdir, tapi dokter yang menanganiku adalah yang ditampar Karin. Dan dokter itu –" Ujar Mikoto.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke memotong perkataan ibunya sendiri. Tidak lama setelah Sasuke menyebut nama, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan dokter perempuan berambut pink. Perempuan yang namanya baru saja disebutkan oleh Sasuke itu membungkuk hormat, lalu berjalan menuju sebelah kiri brangkar tempat sang Nyonya Uchiha berbaring.

Sakura menyimpan metal basin yang berisi suntikan dan sebotol antibiotik di atas nakas yang berada di sebelah kiri brangkar Mikoto. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Uchiha Sasuke, iris emerald Sakura hanya fokus terhadap pekerjaannya. Ia memasukkan seluruh antibiotik dalam botol kecil tersebut, lalu setelah memastikan jarum suntik itu steril, ia memasukkan cairan tersebut melalui selang infus yang terhubung ke tangan kiri Mikoto.

"Maaf mengganggu. Semoga cepat sembuh." Dengan terburu-buru, Sakura mengambil basin yang dibawanya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikannya. Setelah keluar dan menutup pintu, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Sambil mengelus-elus dadanya, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mengontrol napasnya.

Tenang, Sakura. Tenang.

Sakura yang masih bersandar di tembok, kaget mendengar suara engsel pintu yang terbuka. Di sebelah kirinya, sepasang mata kelam menatapnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu." Baru beberapa langkah, suara _baritone_ yang tegas menghentikan langkah Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. "Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Sang pemilik suara, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura menuju sebuah pintu yang dibaliknya terdapat tangga darurat. Sasuke mendudukkan badan jangkungnya di salah satu anak tangga, dan tangannya yang masih memegang – mencengkeram, lebih tepatnya – tangan Sakura, menarik tangan Sakura ke bawah, sehingga sang dokter duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau, Haruno Sakura, sengaja menjadi dokter yang menangani _okaa-san_ dan menabrak Karin, kan?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat Sakura kaget. Harapannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka setelah lima tahun menjauh seketika musnah.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura dengan lirih, memecah keheningan yang terjadi setelah pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Aku mengerti kau ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Sepasang iris emeraldnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu kesedihan atau harapan. " Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Menjadi dokter yang menangani _okaa-san_ dan menabrak Karin. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

Oke, ini pertama kalinya Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu kembali setelah lima tahun dan Sakura tidak menyangka pertemuan mereka diawali dengan kecurigaan Sasuke bahwa Sakura sengaja melakukan hal-hal tersebut untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kembali. Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Dimana Sasuke yang selalu percaya padanya?

"Memang tidak masuk akal. Aku pun berpikir begitu. Tetapi, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Lupakan sejenak kecurigaannya dengan Sakura, ini pertama kalinya Sakura memanggil namanya – dengan sufiks –kun sebagaimana ia biasa dipangil oleh Sakura – di depannya setelah lima tahun.

"...apakah kau percaya takdir?"

Pertanyaan Sakura menohok Sasuke. Seketika suasana pun hening. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan emerald milik Sakura. Ia merasa bodoh telah mencurigai Sakura.

Tidak, kejadian itu tidak boleh terulang lagi. Mesikpun – sejujurnya – ia sangat ingin memeluk erat tubuh mungil perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan otou-san nya. Masalah besar akan terjadi lagi jika otou-san mengetahui ia berhubungan lagi dengan Sakura. Jadi, sebisa mungkin –

"Menjauhlah." Setelah mengucapkan satu kata yang menyakitkan itu, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah lemas menuju front office. Begitu mengetahui kehadirannya, suster-suster yang biasana bergosip langsung mengerumuninya.

"Dokter Haruno, kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan Uzumaki sialan itu?" Sasame menghampiri Sakura. Yuki dengan lancang memegang wajah Sakura dan mengamatinya.

"Bekas tamparannya sudah hilang."

"Seharusnya kau menuntutnya, Dokter Haruno!" Ujar Hotaru, dengan anggukan kedua suster lainnya sebagai tanda setuju. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat kekhawatiran mereka. Sebenarnya tidak hanya suster-suster ini yang khawatir dengan Sakura. Bahkan Tsume, sahabat ibunya sempat mengirim SMS kepada Sakura, agar menampar balik Karin jika bertemu lagi karena ia tidak suka dengan peran jahat Karin dalam salah satu drama. Jangankan menampar balik, berbicara secara baik-baik pun tidak mungkin.

"Kembali bekerja!" Teguran Shion sang kepala Suster membubarkan gerombolan suster penggosip itu. "Dokter Haruno, Tsunade-sama menunggumu di ruangannya."

_Tumben sekali Tsunade _shishou_ memanggilnya_, pikir Sakura. Apa mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan? Sebagai orang yang paling berjasa dalam membantu karir Sakura, Tsunade Senju seringkali memanggil Sakura jika Sakura membuat kesalahan. Atau kadang, jika Direktur Konoha University Hospital tersebut butuh teman untuk minum _sake_ dikala stress.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah pemilik ruangan yang tak lain adalah Tsunade Senju merespon dari dalam, ia membuka pintu. Di balik meja kerjanya, Tsunade sedang membaca buku medis dikelilingi tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen tentang salah satu penyakit yang sedang ia dalami belakangan ini.

"Anda memanggil saya, _shishou_?" Suara Sakura mengalihkan tatapan iris cokelat nya yang terbingkai kacamata baca yang awalnya terpaku pada bacaannya itu. Wanita pirang paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat salah satu muridnya ini.

"Sakura. Aku mendapati laporan dari salah satu pasien VIP bahwa kau diperlakukan dengan tidak baik dengan artis yang telah menamparmu itu. Apa benar?"

"Benar, _shishou_."

"Kau tidak bisa bekerja dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ambillah cuti untuk beberapa hari hingga berita-berita tersebut tidak lagi bermunculan."

"Eeh? Bagaimana dengan pasien-pasien saya? Saya takut membebani rekan kerja yang lain." Ujar Sakura. Bagi dokter sepertinya, kata 'cuti' bagaikan kemewahan. Namun di saat yang sama, Sakura sadar bahwa ia bekerja di departemen yang begitu penting dalam rumah sakit, yaitu UGD. Pasien bisa datang dan butuh pertolongan kapan saja, dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Apalagi jika cuti, mungkin rekan-rekan sesama residennya menjadi iri pada Sakura. Sakura juga tidak ingin pekerjaan rekannya yang bekerja di UGD yang berat bertambah beban di saat Sakura sedang beristirahat.

"Ini perintah, Sakura. Kau boleh pulang saat ini juga." Sakura pun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, _shishou_. Terima kasih." Sakura sendiri masih bingung dengan situasi seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa ia harus berkata terima kasih atau minta maaf. Setelah mempersilakan dirinya, Sakura meninggalkan Tsunade yang kembali melanjutkan mendalami bukunya di ruangan tersebut.

.

Sambil menggenggam paha ayam goreng di tangan kanannya, Karin memfokuskan matanya pada layar televisi di depannya. Sambil mengunyah daging ayam, ia memperhatikan ocehan _news anchor_ yang mengakhiri berita sore tersebut. Setelah acara tersebut berakhir, channel tersebut menayangkan acara gosip. Begitu presenter acara tersebut berbicara, Karin langsung meraih remote-nya yang terletak di sebelah buket ayam dan memindah channel tersebut karena ia yakin acara tersebut past membicarakan tentang dirinya.

Karin pun menghentikan gerakan menekan tombol remote-nya pada sebuah acara sitcom. Sesekali, Karin mengeluarkan tawanya melihat acara tersebut. Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah lama ia tidak tertawa lepas.

Selama ini ia stress akan karirnya sebagai aktris, dan sulit sekali untuk menyisihkan waktu untuk menghilangkan stress-nya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktunya menonton televisi sambil melahap sebuket ayam goreng dan dua kaleng bir dingin. Persetan dengan berat badan, di saat _schedule_-nya kosong seperti ini ia ingin makan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menghilangkan stress-nya. Urusan kelanjutan karir dan finansial bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Latar keluarganya yang baik membuat Karin lebih tenang.

Di tengah tawanya saat menonton televisi, ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja bergetar. Karin melepaskan sandarannya dari sofa empuknya dan meraih ponsel yang ada di depannya.

**_From : Sasuke_**

_Aku tahu _schedule_-mu kosong. Temani Kousuke besok di Konoha Mall jam 3 sore. Aku sibuk._

Karin menghela napas lega. Jika itu Konoha Mall, ia tidak perlu takut menutupi identitasnya, karena ia adalah model untuk mall tersebut. Dan pihak mall belum memutuskan kontraknya, sehingga ia masih boleh seenak jidat datang dan pergi ke tempat tersebut tanpa takut ada papparazi. Keamanannya terjaga.

Ya, setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan watu di tempat selain apartemen mewah yang membosankan ini.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dan Sakura masih belum bosan berkeliling mall sambil melihat lihat – _window shopping_, singkatnya – sambil menikmati _bubble tea_-nya. Karena bingung apa yang ia lakukan di hari cuti-nya, Sakura memutuskan untuk sekedar mencuci matanya di Konoha Mall. Hari ini bukan akhir minggu, tapi suasana mall agak ramai dari biasanya. Sejak jam 3 sore, mall dipenuhi banyak anak kecil berserta orangtuanya. Ternyata, ada lomba mewarna yang diadakan di mall tersebut.

Gadis berambut gulali itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis terisak di hadapannya. Anak itu berpakaian mahal, dan ia membawa tas ransel serta memeluk tempat krayon _Caran d'Ache_ besar sambil meluapkan air mata – dan ingusnya.

"Huwaa... hiks, hiks, hiks..."

Dengan rasa iba, Sakura pun mendekati anak itu.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sakura canggungg. Sedangkan anak yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun itu malah menangis lebih keras. Jujur, Sakura tidak punya pengalaman dengan anak kecil sekalipun, bahkan ia tidak pernah bekerja di departemen pediatri, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan makhluk kecil di sampingnya ini.

"Cup, cup... jangan menangis." Akhirnya Sakura pun menenangkan anak itu dengan mengelus bahunya. Perlahan isakan anak itu terhenti. Meski masih sesenggukan, anak itu mengusap air matanya – dan ingusnya – menggunakan tangannya. Ia pun menatap Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Sakura pun memperhatikan wajah anak itu dan baru sadar jika anak itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang. _Ya Tuhan, apa aku gila setelah ia menyuruhku menjauh, sampai anak kecil ini pun mirip dengannya di mataku?_

"_Nee-chan_, hiks, hiks, aku... juga mau bubble tea." Sakura terkikik geli. Ia pun menuruti keinginan anak kecil tersebut. Sakura menggandeng tangan kecilnya menuju _food court_ tempatnya membeli bubble tea tadi.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandangi anak kecil yang menyedot bubble tea dengan riang ini.

"Kata papa, tidak boleh memberi tahu nama kepada orang asing." Ujarnya singkat, membuat Sakura kesal. Inilah sebabnya Sakura tidak terlalu suka anak kecil.

"_Jeez_, kalau begitu kembalikan bubble tea-mu!" Sakura tersenyum melihat ekspresi anak kecil itu yang berubah "Yaampun, jangan nangis lagi! Aku hanya bercanda. Lagian, sepertinya kau kehilangan orangtuamu. Bagaimana _nee-chan_ bisa menemukan orangtuamu jika _nee-chan_ tidak tahu namamu?" Ekspresi anak itu pun berubah tenang. _Iya juga, _nee-chan_ ini sepertinya orang baik, apalagi mau membelikan _bubble tea_ untukku_, pikir anak itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Kousuke." Perkenalan anak kecil tersebut membuat Sakura kaget. Pantas saja anak ini terlihat familiar.

_Uchiha? Apa mungkin ia anak Sasuke? Siapa ibunya?_

Setelah memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya, Sakura menghentikan lamunannya. Persetan dengan Uchiha itu, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengantar anak ini ke petugas keamanan.

Setibanya di sana, Sakura bercerita tentang dimana ia menemukan anak ini, namanya dan lain-lain kepada petugas keamanan itu. Setelah itu, petugas keamanan pun menyuruh Sakura menunggui Kousuke dan petugas keamanan yang lain di ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi.

"_Sakura, ini Sasori. Chiyo-_baasan_ sedari tadi sesak napas, dan ia tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi cepatlah kesini, Sakura!_" Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, penelpon yang bernama Sasori langsung mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk berbicara. Sakura pun khawatir, Chiyo-_baasan_ adalah tetangga Sakura yang tinggal bersama cucunya, Sasori di sebelah apartemennya.

Chiyo-_baasan_ sering sekali memberi Sakura buah-buahan dan makanan untuknya. Sebagai dokter dan tetangga yang baik, Sakura rasa ia harus membantunya.

"_Nee-chan_ mau kemana?" Pertanyaan Kousuke menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Ano, nee-chan ada urusan darurat, jadi harus segera pergi. Kousuke tunggu saja orangtuamu disini bersama petugas keamanan. Jaa, ne!"

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Halo! Nggak kerasa sudah chapter 5, dan di chapter ke-5 ini author masih aja belum bisa bikin chapter yang panjang hehe. Dan di chapter ini lagi-lagi author buat readers bingung dengan kemunculan Kousuke. Coba tebak siapa Kousuke? Yang bener bakal author sebutin di chapter selanjutnya wkwk. Kerjaan author di rumah cuma laptopan sama baca fanfiction (saking banyaknya setiap ada yang update baca lagi dari awal wkwk) jadi jangan khawatir bakal update lama hehe. Segitu dulu deh, bacotnya. Terakhir, author mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, follow, favorite dan revier fic ini :D Jangan lupa review-nya ya :D

**adriani dinda**: Sudah dilanjut :D author emang suka bikin cliffhanger di akhir chapter biar makin penasaran #guemahgituorangnya wkwk

**Anonymous** : Halo juga :D ini sudah dilanjut. Arigato :D

**Miura Kumiko** : Sasuke nggak hilang ingatan kok. Ini sudah dilanjut dan wordnya sudah ditambahin :D authornya kelas 9 hehe. Jangan bosen-bosen baca dan review ya hehe :D

**Kuro Shiina** : Salam kenal juga Kuro-san :D makasih ya, jadi bikin author semangat ngelanjutinnya hehe :)) Semoga betah dan nggak bosen bacanya :D

**NikeLagi** : Kayaknya masih lama mereka bakal pelukan hehe. Jambak rambut author aja deh yang bikin Karin jahat wkwk. Arigato :D Jangan bosen-bosen baca dan review lagi ya :D

**Fuji Seijuro** : Wah makasih :D Ini sudah dilanjut.

**xoxo,**

**Forehead Poke**


End file.
